Blank
by Lorris
Summary: What if Annie and Mikasa had just broken up ?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N : Hi everybody ! This is a little thing I just wrote that night because it crossed my mind and I couldn't sleep so... here it is. I know it's kinda short but it was not supposed to be a story. I don't know how I really feel about that OS but... it was fun to write anyway.**_

 _ **Hope it's fun to read, too.**_

 _ **With this, I wish you good reading, people !**_

* * *

A door slammed violently, footsteps hammering the floor with belligerency as they never ceized to stop walking, headed towards the bedroom in a haste.

"Mikasa, please !" Annie was pleading as she followed the other girl to the room. Their room. "Please, Mikasa, listen to me ! Please !"

The brunette opened the closet and grasped a pile of clothes that she launched in her suitcase. She didn't answer to the blond. Didn't lift an eye on her either. There was a blank then, heavy and stifling. The only thing that could be heard was Mikasa packing her bag.

Annie stared at her. She did something terrible and she was terrified at the simple idea to lose everything. "Come on, say something..." she breathed desperately before kneeling down next to the Eurasian girl. She wanted to put her hands on her, but she knew she would probably be rejected if she tried. So she put them on her thighs, nervously strocked the fabric of her jeans as she didn't know what to do with her fingers. "I know that you're angry, but-"

"Angry ?" Now there finally was a reaction. "Angry you say ?" Mikasa repeated bitterly as she turned her head towards Annie. "No, Annie, I'm not 'angry' like you said," she scoffed, insisting on the word. "I'm upset. I'm disgusted. I feel betrayed," she added as she raised her tearful eyes on her. "You betrayed me and it's even worse than feeling angry, Annie !"

She threw one of her clothing pretty aggressively on the suitcase.

The blond jumped at the action and felt the knot in her stomach to widen suddenly. "Please, forgive me, Mikasa, it was an accident ! I've never want-"

"An accident ?" the brunette cut, opening her mouth in disbelief. "My girlfriend just fucked with my best friend behind my back and it's no big deal ?" A smirk was ostensible on her lips but her eyes were so cold it was obvious that she felt mad. "Tell me I'm dreaming, Annie..." she said in a feeble breath. "Tell me you didn't sleep with Eren, please."

But Annie couldn't say that. Her throat began to squeeze. Her chin to tremble. She started to cry when she realized what she really did and what were the consequences of all this mess. "I'm sorry !" she apologized, both shameful and disgusted by herself. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa !" she sobbed, extending a hand on her lover to touch her in a hope to reach her heart. "I was completely drunk !"

"Holy shit !" Mikasa shouted as she straightened up, rejecting the hand with a violent slap. She tried so hard to retain those tears that wanted to fall from her eyelashes, but she kept fighting against her sorrow. She didn't want to cry for that girl. That cheater. "You disgust me."

The voice that had spoke was cold. The words bitter and harsh. Annie felt her heart being taking down of her chest. She cried harder. It was painful.

She wrapped her arms around her own chest to retain her body from shaking. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Words were useless, but what else could she do ? It was the only thing she still had. "Please, Mikasa, let me redeem myself..." she lamented miserably between two sobs. "I still love you. I'll do any-"

"I'm leaving," Mikasa cut, obviously indifferent to her tears and explanations.

Annie suddenly forgot how to breath. "What ?" she demanded, her tears still flowing but her voice mute.

"I'm leaving," Mikasa repeated, grabbing her suitcase to leave the room. "I don't want to see your face anymore. It's over."

Annie shook her head vigorously, a hand on her broken heart. She couldn't believe those words. She couldn't believe there was some end on their story. "No, please, Mikasa, don't do that !" she pleaded once again. Endlessly. "Don't leave me ! Please."

The Eurasian lowered her eyes and smiled bitterly. "You cheated on me, Annie. You betrayed me. I can't even look at you in the eyes," she murmured, her smile fading from her lips as she passed her to head towards the front door. It was as if she wasn't listening any words Annie used. Like her ears wasn't receptive of that voice she loved so much before.

Annie's stomach twisted. Her heart skipped a beat. "Eren was a big mistake, I know that !" she exclaimed to protest. To retain her girlfriend. "But it was just once, and we were so fucking drunk..." she started to cry again when she thought about that night. "I didn't even realize what I was doing, Mikasa..." she said as her body trembled in the same pace of her sobs. She hid her face in her hands. "I'll do anything, Mikasa ! Just trust me ! I don't want to break up with you ! I don't want you to go !"

"Fine," Mikasa replied sternly, making Annie's eyes emerged from her shaking hands. "So you're leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

If there was something worse than to feel devastated, then it probably was what Annie felt right now.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she had her face trapped between her hands in an attempt to dry her tears. She had tried so hard to retain herself. She knew she didn't have any right to be the one who's crying but she couldn't help it; her eyes were just expressing the sorrow that had invaded her soul until then. And the shame. The stupidness. The pain.

She was blaming herself so badly, and seriously, she had reasons to. One of her hands were tapping against her forehead as she insulted her own person with cruel words, adding more weight to her suffering and humiliation, making her cry harder.

She would have prefered Mikasa to yell at her. To slap her, even, if it could have improve the situation between them. Because Mikasa's lack of words was worse than anything Annie could bear right now.

But when she suddenly heard her voice from the room next door, she instantly stopped from crying as she removed her hands from her face.

Mikasa was speaking, apparently on the phone, and Annie heard the voice getting closer to her. Her heart was racing, and her whole body began to express apprehension.

In her head, it was like ' _Oh my god, Mikasa is coming. She's fucking coming !_ '

She felt her heart jumping inside her chest and she passed a hand on her eyes to dry them quickly, only to appear more fit to be seen. But her eyes were still wet and red. She couldn't mislead anyone with that.

The door opened and she swallowed hard when she saw Mikasa's shape to pass the gap. She had her head tilted, her phone between her ear and shoulder. She was nodding and humming at her interlocutor, her eyes staring at Annie from time to time with a dark expression, reinforcing the blond's unease.

Annie lowered her eyes until she found herself looking at her own feet and clenched her jaw. Mikasa's expression was really hard to look at. It was hard for her to feel that hatred inside the eyes of her lover.

She heard the girl hang up and she instantly forgot how to breath when Mikasa's voice spoke to her with an obvious detachment.

"I called a Uber. He said he could be here around ten or fifteen minutes so... get yourself ready."

And so, tears were coming back again.

Annie didn't want to leave. She didn't want Mikasa to let her go so easily. She knew she screwed up, but still, she couldn't believe how easy it seemed to be to split everything up like nothing had happened. She didn't want to accept that. She didn't want to lose more than a year of sharing because of a mistake like that. She could fix things. She would try. She loved her, and she knew Mikasa did as well.

"I... don't have any change on me," Annie said in a breath, knowing perfectly that Uber only accepted cash. "You know I only use debit-"

"I know," the girl cut harshly with a bit of annoyance in her tone of voice. "That's why I'm going to pay the travel expenses."

Annie shook her head in disagreement. "I could have walk."

Mikasa crossed her arms on her chest, leaning herself against the corner of the door in a sigh. "It's late. And cold," she added, still feeling a little concerned about Annie, of course, but it didn't make her softer for all that. "But just do what you want. You're old enough to look after yourself, anyway."

And with that, she just left the room.

Annie blinked a few times, her tears falling from her burning eyes in silence. She started to feel tired, physically and mentally and she straightened up. She grasped a gym bag she had filled with some of her belongings and decided to walk towards the living room. She took a last look at the bedroom she shared with Mikasa since months and closed the door behind her as she had a lump in her throat.

Mikasa was sitting on the couch, her arms hugging her knees and the head rested on them. She had red eyes too, but Annie never saw or never heard her cry from all the evening. It was hurtful in a way, even if she knew that Mikasa stayed away only to avoid conflicts and to hide her grief.

She knew that despite her coldness, Mikasa was completely damaged under the surface.

Annie felt like shit. She wanted to slap herself for her stupidness but, mostly, she wanted to touch Mikasa. To comfort her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her. To feel the warmth of her embrace and the softness of her lips.

She wanted to scream how much she was sorry. How much she loved her. But she just closed her eyes because she couldn't do anything; she knew Mikasa would reject her anyways.

She cleared her throat. "Well... I'm going," she said in a hushed voice as she re-opened her eyes.

"Okay," was all Mikasa answered. It was almost a breath, a word without any emotion.

Annie took one of her jacket which was hanging on the wall of the entrance, and pulled it on her. She struggled against those tears that threatened to flow again. "I can't take all of my things so I'll be forced to come back later. Is this a problem for you ?" she asked, hoping deeply that it was not.

"It's not," Mikasa replied in a soft voice. She softest she used since a long time. "You can come back later if you want. Just send me a text before," she informed without moving an inch from where she was standing.

Annie nodded, but it was more for herself than for Mikasa, since the girl didn't have turned her head to take a look at her girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now.

She opened the frontdoor and was about to leave when Mikasa spoke from behind, her voice very close to her.

"The keys," Mikasa said with an indelicacy that made Annie turned towards her. "You don't have to keep them with you, since you won't live here anymore."

The blond's lips curved into a bitter smile and she tried very badly to fight her tears again. "But, I still have my thi-"

"That's why I asked you to send me a text before."

Annie shook her head. She was sad, but she had to admit that she started to feel a little irritated too. She knew she deserved hatred and punishment, but Mikasa was playing it roughly. "I see," she just spat, rummaging through her pocket to grab the keys. "Is there any other things you want to strip me off ?"

Mikasa furrowed her brows and then lowered her eyes. It seemed like she had finally understood how rude she was but, as expected, there was no apologize. She just held some money out to Annie. "Just keep the change," she simply said casually before she turned her heels, leaving Annie there, standing in front of the door like a fool.

Annie chewed on her lower lip. So, was it how things ended ? She cried again.

* * *

 ** _A.N: Thanks for reading. And... to be continued._**


End file.
